


The Glow of Winter

by Closeted_Bookworm



Series: Original Poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Late at Night, Poetry, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted_Bookworm/pseuds/Closeted_Bookworm
Summary: I tried to go to bed before two in the morning for the first time in like a week last night, but my blinds were open and I had to write this down before the feeling left.Just a poem about snow!
Series: Original Poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113098
Kudos: 2





	The Glow of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving the poetry a chance, I promise it's not as sad as my other ones <3

There’s something ineffably romantic about snow at night.  
It’s about one in the morning,  
There’s no cars passing by  
Everyone else in the house is asleep  
And the world feels very still. 

There’s a single streetlight a few houses down,  
Filling your head with thoughts of lampposts and Narnia.  
You’re not sure why,  
But it makes you want to go outside.  
It feels untouchable and cool and lovely,  
And you know you’d come back miserable and wet  
But sitting inside that doesn’t seem to matter. 

In pictures, light on snow is always blue.  
There’s a handsome shining moon overhead,  
Casting everything in silver.   
But tonight,  
Only halfway through the storm,  
The waning moon hidden behind clouds,  
The light is mauve.  
No new flakes are falling,  
And so the street is caught in a mood you’re not sure how to describe.  
It’s too exquisite for melancholy  
And you don’t feel bored,  
But it doesn’t feel exciting, it’s too peaceful.

Perhaps introspective,  
And in a beautifully intoxicating way.  
After all, it inspired you to write.

You wonder what it will do come morning.  
There will be pawprints from morning walks, of course,  
And it will likely be sullied by plows,  
And children will emerge from homes to play.  
But what will the light do?  
If the sun comes out, it will be a blindingly bright white,  
Rays glaring off the icy surface.  
If the clouds continue crowding the horizon,  
It may darken to a lonely gray.  
Or those same clouds may choose to bless you with more snowflakes   
Adding another layer to the tranquil blanket of calm. 

You wake up with the sun.  
The light is blue.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the word mauve in my vocabulary for about a year and a half now, and this is the first chance I've had to use it. I'm unreasonably excited about it.
> 
> It'd be really nice if you could comment!


End file.
